XOXO Darkness regins
by KellyD.R
Summary: Outlaws. That's was what they were. Different background, different personalities. They must work together to defeat The Dark. Can they defend The Realm and defeat The Dark? Or will they fail and destroy their lives and of others? AU/ Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace/Eddie/Kelsey, Milton/Julie
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm trying out this new fanfiction. I'm quite new to writing supernatural stuff so please help me along. I'm also going to invite you guys to create a OC. Details will be given below. This chapter will be mainly telling you about the character's information. 2nd chapter will be uploaded this week too. Yeah. Let's go!**

Kimberly Crawford

Age: 1700

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers (Present): Mystokinesis, Fire Manipulation, Telekeniesis, Elemental Wings Manifestation

(2nd Level/Upgrade powers are not mentioned)(EWM power is only included in Fire)

Appearance: Kim has blonde hair that is usually tied into a ponytail. Her blue electric eyes are often replaced with brown contacts. She dons on white singlet with a black demin jacket on top of it. To top it up, skinny jeans and high cut boots were worn. When transformed into a Magical Being(MB), Kim has a black dress and a cloak with fire prints over it. She has a small tiara on her head and her hair is let down over her right shoulder. She also has black high heels to finish the look. Her eyes change into an light pink color during transformation. Kim is the only member who can transform into a MB.

Character: Kim is a very strong willed girl. She is very serious when it comes to work. Kim's birth parents remains a mystery as no one actually know where or how she came about. Kim bear a hatred against her parents for abandoning her but she still wants to find out about her past. Kim also rarely ever smiles; only sometimes and the amount of smiles have increased when Jack joined the group. Kim is very loyal and protective of her friends, which is why she often made rash decisions of going to defeat the villain alone. Kim also seems to have a personal feud with Devin, a Wraper. She is often reluctant to kill Devin as she finds him an important puzzle to her past.

Crush: Jackson Anderson

Best Friends: Jack, Grace, Julie, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Kelsey

Parents: Emma and Daniel Crawford

Jackson Anderson

Age: 1700

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers (Present): Energy Manipulation, Elemental Transmutation, Power Replication

(Jack do not have Upgrades)

Appearance: Jack have brown hair with streaks of blue at the tips of his hair. He has gold colored eyes but is often covered with sunglasses. He often wore a white round neck shirt, with a brown leather jacket on it. He wore ripped jeans and brown sneakers to top it off. His power, Power Replication has allowed him to change into Avain. His Avain look comprises of a tight fitting gray v- neck shirt, dark demin skinny jeans and high cut boots. His wings are black feathered and his eyes turn a dark green.

Character: Jack has a hero complex and often strives for excellence. He is very confident which often annoys Kim. He can be a typical bad boy to everyone else but he's a different person to his friends. He used to be a badass but that changed after he met Kim. Jack hate Kelsey because she killed his sister but seemed to let go of his hatred when Kelsey change for the better in the end.

Crush: Kimberly Crawford

Best Friends: Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Julie,Kelsey

Parents: Olive and Ethan Anderson

Jerry Martinez

Age: 1800

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers (Present): Ability Acceleration, Power Absorption, Empathic Mimicry

(Jerry has no Upgrades)

Appearance: Jerry has black hair with red streaks on his fringe. He posses blood red eyes than seemed to pierce into your soul. He wears a grey vest over his white shirt and finished the look with black jeans and low cut sneakers.

Character: Jerry was born among a pack of wolves, like Kim he had no idea who his parents are. He was adopted into a strict family who care for nothing except themselves and that rubbed off on him. He is very scarstic and is known to be cold blooded. People known him to be fearless and a ruthless killer. Though he is very different from what he really is. He does not like to admit his weakness of being scared. He respects and looks up to Kim and is often seen protecting her. He sees Kim as an sister due to their similar background. He have a soft spot for Grace but stopped his emotions from taking over as soon when he found out Eddie liked Grace. He is often seen fighting with Kelsey.

Crush: Grace Sawyer

Best Friends: Kim, Grace, Jack, Milton. Eddie, Julie

Parents: -NIL-

Milton Krupnick

Age:1600

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers: Ominilingualism, Teleportation, Power Echo

Appearance: Milton has coconut blond hair. He has green eyes. He is often seen wearing brown v-neck shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. He also has a dog necklace on his neck. When using his power, Power Echo, Milton changed into an Echonian; who have a red cloak draped over his white shirt and pants.

Character: Milton is fairly shy and cowardly. His parents are over protective and treats Milton like a young, irresponsible child. Milton is an avid reader of Marvel and longs to be a superhero.

He is also known as a genius due to his Ominilingualism power. Milton is also the peacemaker, he is seen trying to stop fights between the group. He has a terrible sense of fashion and an awkward sense of humor. Milton is known to like Julie and whenever he is with her, he forgets everything.

Crush: Julie Ward

Best Friends: Julie, Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Kim, Grace, Kelsey

Parents: Abbie and Jacob Krupnick

Eddie Cooper 

Age: 1500

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers: Spatial Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Energy Metaboliation

(Eddie has no Upgrades)

Appearance: Eddie has practically no hair. He has brown eyes. He is often seen wearing blue-black round neck t-shirt with a red jacket over it. He also wear black pants and purple sneakers.

Character : Eddie can be what you describe to be a goth. He is often unhappy and angry though he never voice out anything. His life became more colorful when Grace started to talk to him. He often uses anger as a source of his power. He opened up more to the group after they helped him through his problems. Even though the rest of the group forgave Kelsey, Eddie never did. He finds Kelsey an irritating pest. He changed into a vibrant person after he found out the true reason of his parents death. He also have an obvious dislike towards Jack because he finds Jack conceited but that dislike soon change into admiration.

Crush: Grace Sawyer

Best Friends: Jerry, Grace, Kim, Jack, Milton, Julie

Parents: Emily and Colton Cooper

Grace Sawyer

Age: 1700

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers: Probability Manipulation, Empathy Mimicry, Energy Wave Emmision

(Grace has no Upgrades)

Appearance: Grace has brown hair with colorful extensions on her hair. She have purple eyes. She wears a white singlet with a light blue jacket. She also wears demin blue skirt and black high heels. When using her power EWE, she transforms into a Energy Being, EB. She has a light blue knee length dress, blue high heels, white gloves and a pink hair band combing up her fringe to finish it. Her eyes turn blue during transformation.

Character: Grace is a upbeat girl. She always have something nice to say. Rarely unhappy, she's the most cheerful girl on the team. But of course, there's always a different side to things. When she is angry, don't go near her. You will be courting death if you do. Grace have a soft spot for Eddie but her curiosity always pull her closer to Jerry. Grace always go with the motto ; Be happy and everything will be alright! (Unless you mess with my friends) Grace is fast to judge and quick to speak. She speaks what's on her mind at will without knowing she hurt you.

Crush: Jerry, Eddie?

Best friends: Kim, Jerry, Eddie, Julie, Jack, Milton

Parents: Alice and John Sawyer

Julie Ward

Age: 1700

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers: Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation

(2nd Level/Upgrade powers are not mentioned)

Appearance: Julie has blond hair which in pulled into a French Braid over her left shoulder. She has yellow eyes. She is often seen wearing a pink floral sundress with brown flats. She also have a heart shape pendant around her neck; a gift from Milton. When her power upgraded to Twilight Manipulation, her attire was changed along with it. She had a purple front strappy sundress, her hair was let down fully and she had sliver heels on. Her eyes turned sliver during transformation.

Character: Julie is a down to earth girl. She is serious about her work and strives to be the best in everything. Thus, she is very competitive. She does not like humans as she thinks they're imperfect. Julie often clashes head on with Jack because she thinks Jack is very irresponsible, making life for Milton very hard. Before this team, Julie was the head of a research team which she brought the demanding aspects into the team. Julie demands a lot from the team, making a difficult for them. Julie lowered her sights as soon as she realized her demands have hurt her friends.

Crush: Milton

Best Friends: Milton, Kim, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Jack, Kelsey

Kelsey Tripod

Age:1800

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers: Clairvoyance, Power Negation, Elemental Wings Manifestation

(2nd Level/Upgrade powers are not mentioned)

Appearance: Kelsey have light brown hair which is often let down over her shoulders with an orange bow on her head. She has peach eyes. She is often seen wearing a strapless orange knee length dress with a red cloak from waist down. She has gold heels and sliver bangles to finish the look.

Character: Kelsey used to be from The Dark. Her parents will killed by The Dark and they brought her up to believe that people from The Realm were the murderers. When Kelsey found out the truth, she changed sides and helped the team fight The Dark. Kelsey have a huge crush on Jerry even when she was still with The Dark. Kelsey's powers helped the team in lots of cases and the team soon come to accept that she was part of the team. Kelsey was talkative, who will talk non-stop 24hours and she doesn't sleep. As she was afraid that she will be kicked out of the team, she was desperate to make friends with the team, in hopes that they will not kick out a friend. The team assured Kelsey that they will never kick her out.

OC:

Name: (whatever you want to call your OC)

Age: (how old your OC is, the first two number represent how old your OC will look)

Species: Supernatural Being

Realm: 24

Powers: (The powers your OC holds,2-3 powers not including Upgrades.)

(Upgrades are stronger powers your OC will developed from the original power)

Appearance: (How your OC will look)

Character: (How your OC acts)

Crush: (must be Eddie or Jerry, or none)

Best friends: (Who your OC best friends are)

Additional notes you want to add about your OC:

**I'm sorry if it resemble any of your stories or character. I have no intention. It's just that my mind would somewhat get mixed up in all the stories i read. Please forgive me if it do. Please also tell me if you see any resemblance,i will take down my story if it bothers you. **

**The OC cannot have the same power as any of the characters mentioned above. Please also explain the powers to me. For example,what the fire power do; shoot fire? If any Upgrades,please explain its full use too. Thanks and Review!**


	2. Introduction

**Sorry,super late update. I keep rewriting this chapter but I still find it weird, anyway, on to the story:)**

Rudy glanced at warriors in front of him. The fine warriors he had single handedly trained. To say that he was proud would be an understatement. He was super proud of them. Julie, Milton, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Jack and Kim. They have all turn out to be of superb quality. Yet, all of this seemed useless. Everybody have changed a lot. They became different. Very different. Especially Kim. He was worried for her. The cheerful, optimistic girl have changed into a cold heartless girl.

"Rudy!" Grace palm connected with his cheek.

Rudy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Reality check, Rudy. I called you for a millionth time!" Grace folded her arms.

" Sorry, I was just thinking." Rudy looked up at them.

Jack snorted at Rudy's choice of words.

Rudy took a deep breath. He waved his hand and a file came flying through the door.

Rudy took the file and turned to the warriors.

" You guys have stopped a lot of criminals, Headquarters is very satisfied with you which is why you all are entrusted with this next task. This task is of much importance. You can't afford to slip up." Rudy had a serious tone.

"What is it?" Jerry asked impatiently.

Rudy cast Jerry an irritated look.

" I was getting to that. You guys have to protect Agate on its journey to Earth."

" What is that? Isn't that a french name for a jewel?" Jack let an amused look take over his cheeky expression.

" The Agate is more than a jewel. It has powers that can uproot the whole Realm." Julie said, while casting a disappointed look at Jack.

Jack ignored Julie's disappointed look and turned to Rudy.

" That doesn't seem all important. We can just send 2 to 3 person on the job. I'm super tired, I'm gonna sit this one out."

Milton's head snapped up at Jack's words. he was about to say something but Julie beat him to it.

" SIT OUT? NO WAY! You don't understand, do you? If The Dark get holds of this, they can released every creature we catch all this while. All our efforts will be wasted!"

"Whoa. Relax,gal. . I'll handle the damn jewel." Jack put up his hands in surrender.

Kim who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange looked up.

" No. We all have to go." She said calmly.

"Kim, I can handle..."

"Jack,you might be able to handle them but I'm not taking that risk. After all the battles we've been through, we finally managed to bring The Realm back on track. I'm not putting us through another eternity under The Dark." Kim interrupted Jack with a wave of her hand.

" Looks like its settled. All of you will go. The Agate will require your service tomorrow." Rudy snapped his fingers and they were out of his room.

Rudy smiled.

" Good Luck, XOXO."

* * *

The group had found themselves in their quarters.

"I hate how Rudy always transports us out of his room. It never does have a nice landing." Grace brushed the dirt of her skirt.

" Well,you can try to ask him to stop doing that." Milton said quietly.

" That would happen when Eddie starts talking or when Jerry stops killing people." Jack smirked.

Both Eddie and Jerry looked up and stared angrily at Jack but said nothing.

Kim rolled her eyes,

" We need to train." Her voice cold.

" Chillax, babe. We can go for snacks. I heard there's this new restaurant opened on Earth and it serves the best steak." Jack smiled widely.

" Humans can't serve anything nice. They are imperfect. And you disgust me. I'm out. " Julie turned on her heels and walked away.

" I can't eat too much steak. I'm out too." Grace waved and walked towards the gym.

" I don't like going out." Eddie stated before walking away.

" I'm still reading Marvel's new story." Milton gave Jack and shy smile and went to his room.

" I can't be bothered." Jerry glanced at Jack.

Jack turned to Kim, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Kimmy?"

" I'm busy." Kim expressed no emotion.

Jack frowned.

" But." Kim continued. Jack looked up hopefully at Kim.

" We can train together. It might be useful for the future missions." Kim looked at Jack, she made no movements.

" Of Course! Come on baby, let's go!" Jack smiled brightly and pulled Kim away.

Jerry look at the retreating pair and sighed. Fun, joy and love was something people like him could never get.

* * *

Kelsey looked at her master fearfully. She knew and seen what her master is capable of. Especially during his moody days. Today was one of those moody days.

" KELSEY!" Her master screamed.

" Yes, sir."

" You failed in your last mission."

" I'm sorry,sir. They caught me off guard." A stinging slap was delivered to her cheek.

Kelsey reached for her cheek. How many blows was delivered to this very same spot.

"They always catch you off guard, Kelsey!" Her master was angry. No, furious would be a better word to describe his anger.

" Your power comes in not handy at this times. Sometimes, i wonder if you are really on our side." Her master dropped his hands.

" Of course, sir! The Realm killed my parents and you saved me,of course I'm on your side! It's just that my powers aren't developed, all the spells now, i learned it by myself. I'm not that good of a teacher. It might be better if i got a teacher..." Kelsey stopped herself when she took in her master reaction.

" But... I was talking gibberish. You have given me so much. I wouldn't dare ask for more." Kelsey corrected herself hastily.

" Good. I received news that XOXO is retrieving the Agate tomorrow."

Kelsey eyes widened. " The Agate?"

" It holds immense powers that could determine mine and yours fate, you know what to do right?"

" Yes, sir" Kelsey nodded and retreated.

" And Kelsey?" Master called.

"Yes,master?"

" Don't disappoint me." He said sternly.

" Of course, Master, Of course." Kelsey bowed and closed the doors behind her.

* * *

Jack closed his eyes. Concentrating his powers on Kim's fire tornado.

"Jack,you know it's not going to work. We've been through that a thousands times." Kim taunted as she kept the tornado circling around her.

" I can hope,right?" Jack smiled and concentrated again, trying to transmute the tornado. He gave up a few minutes later.

" It's shorter today." Kim stated.

"Huh?"

" The time you took to try to transmute my powers."

" Its useless anyway. I'm going for the shorter method." Jack smiled and breathed before flaring his arms up in the air.

A fiery tornado appeared right beside him,circling him like Kim's.

" Trying to replicate my powers?"

" Wow. How you'd guess?" Jack replied sarcastically.

With a wave of his hands, he sent the tornado at Kim.

Kim put her hands up and the tornado got sucked into her palms.

" You know,i know the powers better than you, it is originally mine anyway." Kim stopped her own tornado.

" Like i said, it's worth a try."

" Fat chance. You can't win me." Kim smiled a little bit.

" And you said I'm the conceited one." Jack smirked.

Kim was about to retorted when Jerry walked into the room.

" Guys, we have a visitor."

* * *

Kim, Jack and Jerry walked into the room to see everybody already there. There was another figure on the sofa. It had herself or rather himself covered in a cloak, concealing every feature he/she possess.

Kim looked at the visitor up and down,taking in every detail she could get from him. They sat in awkward silence. Kim opened her mouth to say something but the mystery guy spoke first.

" I don't think I'm all that handsome. You don't have to check me out." It had a light tone to it.

" I...I..." Kim stuttered.

"Kimberly Crawford, rendered speechless. Hey, mystery guy, i like you." Grace smiled brightly.

" You might not think so later." The mystery guy removed the cloak.

Gasps were heard from the group.

" Hello,XOXO. My name is Criss Halen"

* * *

**So the OC chosen is Criss Halen by Ataven343! Congratulations! Sorry for this late update. I know i promised for it to be up in a week but i was unhappy with the chapter and rewrote it plus there have been a blackout on June 23rd. Lol, I participated too so i didn't update. Sorry:( **

**Thanks to all who reviewed, PM, Favorited or alerted to this story. You are the best! Oh yeah, I may be discontinuing Aunt Charlotte cause it seems all too boring and it's getting lesser review and hits. Off that depressing note.  
**

**Review to tell me what you think about this chapter:D**


	3. All New

**Thanks for the support:D Do review cos i love them. **

******(I'm calling all guest by numbers cos i got 3 ann. reviews, please don't feel offended. Guest 1 is the first one, 2 is the second, so on and forth:D)**

**Guest 1: Thanks:D I saw this method of following stories on another book, so i decided to use almost the same way as hers. Just that mine's a little different. Details will be given below:)  
**

**Guest 2: Thanks a lot:D I hope this you will like this chapter:D  
**

**Guest 3: Thanks:D Hope you will find this chapter the same way:)  
**

**Livy.G : All shall be revealed in this chapter:D Hope you'll like it:D  
**

**DedicatedStalker101: Thanks for the tip:D Jack might seemed like a total jerk but he'll soften up in the latter chapters, so stick around and review! XD  
**

**The OC might be kinda a snob in this chapter but there's a reason behind it so don't hate him:)  
**

**Thanks to all who followed,favorite or alerted this story, i love you all! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It:D Damm it, i wish i do DX  
**

* * *

_Last on XOXO- Darkness Regins  
_

_Kim, Jack and Jerry walked into the room to see everybody already there. There was another figure on the sofa. It had herself or rather himself covered in a cloak, concealing every feature he/she possess._

_Kim looked at the visitor up and down,taking in every detail she could get from him. They sat in awkward silence. Kim opened her mouth to say something but the mystery guy spoke first._

_" I don't think I'm all that handsome. You don't have to check me out." It had a light tone to it._

_" I...I..." Kim stuttered._

_"Kimberly Crawford, rendered speechless. Hey, mystery guy, i like you." Grace smiled brightly._

_" You might not think so later." The mystery guy removed the cloak._

_Gasps were heard from the group._

_" Hello,XOXO. My name is Criss Halen"_

* * *

Eddie would have said tall, but that would have been an understatement. Well, at least compared to him. The guy must be around 6'6 and it was tall considering Eddie. Eddie could see the traits of the being clearly. He had pale white color skin , fauxhawk hair,one side dyed bleach blonde and the other a dark brown. Anyone could seen and easily distinguish that he was different. What shocked or rather surprised Eddie would be his eyes. It looked like eyes he thought. He didn't really know. His eyes are typically cover by a thick second pair of eyelids composed of pure lead. Eddie guessed he couldn't really see. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize the the man who called himself Criss stared back at him.

" Is it a trait in this group to stare at strangers?" Criss smirked lightly.

Eddie looked down, avoiding his line of sight.

" Who are you?" Milton had spoke, breaking the awkward moment.

" Criss Halen." Criss smiled.

" What he meant was, who you really are? What are you doing here?" Julie eyebrows furrowed, her tone defensive.

" Woah, calm down ginger." Criss held up his hands in defense.

Grace raise her eyebrows.

" I'm no ginger. And you are avoiding my question." Julie took on a serious tone.

" I'm Criss..."

" Yeah, we know. Criss Halen. Next." Jerry voice sliced through Criss sentence.

Criss frowned at Jerry before continuing.

" I'm from Realm 1..."

" Snobs." Jack snarled.

" For your info, I'm not a snob, Realm 1 beings are just better than you guys in every way." Criss narrowed his eyes at Jack.

Grace and Kim snorted.

" Continue."

" I was going to... Your group, XOXO have helped a to catch a lot of criminals and you guys are entrusted with The Agate, the queen was very worried that you guys might slip up so.."

Milton interrupted Criss with yet another snort.

" My guess is you are doing time for messing up on a project and you are assigned to us." Milton had a poker face on.

" No...No... Why ...would i..." Criss stumbled.

Jerry rolled his eyes.

" Why should we trust you?" Milton asked.

" Cos, smart alec, i have no reason to lie."

" My name is not Alec, it's Milton."

" Yeah but you like to act smart." Criss snorted.

" I don't act. I am." Milton sneered at Criss. He was seriously getting on Milton's nerves.

Tension slipped into the room.

Eddie was afraid, Milton had rarely been angry. Unwilling to be part of a fight, he quietly slipped out.

He knew Grace had noticed him but chose to remain silent.

He silently thanked her for it.

Grace could taste the tension in the air and she didn't like it.

" Criss, since you're doing time, i suggest you go to the practice room to tone up your skills, We need all we can get." Grace smiled warmly at Criss, trying to break the ice.

" My skills are perfectly toned, i have no need for practice. This guy here might need some. He looks scrawny." Criss placed emphasis on each word, eyes not leaving Milton.

" .Show off." Milton muttered.

" I do not pick fights with weak." Criss said before walking away.

Milton fist balled up in anger, steam could literally been seen smoking out from his ears.

Jerry and Jack smirked at the scene.

" Well, Mils, now that he's gone, let's get some food. I'm starving." Julie smiled brightly in an effort to calm Milton down.

Somehow, It worked.

" But you just ate!" Milton protested, lightening up.

" We can always go for desserts." Julie whined. Her eyes, pleading.

" Fine, Juls. Let's go. Anyone up?" Milton turned to the gang.

" No..." Jerry started.

" Oh come on Jerry, let's go, i want some desserts too." Grace pulled Jerry out.

" Kim? Jack?" Julie turned to us.

" Nah, i have practice. " Jack waved and walked away.

"Kimmy?" Julie asked pleadingly.

" I need to research on The Agate and draw out plans. Next time, kay?" Kim took on a soft tone.

" Okay. See you later. Don't tire yourself out." Julie smiled before disappearing.

Kim sighed and went to her room.

Frankly, she was tired.

Training. Jack. Criss. Agate.

Kim got her hands full.

She didn't know how to proceed.

So many things swarming in her mind yet only one name conquered it all. Jack.

Jack, he was just different from all the other guys she met. Jack is real. True to himself. She was not supposed to feel this. Such feelings, she cannot have. These feelings were not in her destiny.

* * *

Milton could never been more angry. Never in his life had he seen such a ... show off. Milton had never use vulgar language in his life and he planned to keep that record. That Criss guy isn't going to change that. He didn't for a bit trusted Criss but he didn't know why but he thought Criss hadn't lied to them. Well maybe about doing time but that's just all. Milton can't detect any lies from him,not from his expressions anyway. Criss. Who are you? More exactly, what are you?

He sighed. There is hardly anything that Milton couldn't answer but up pops Criss and BA-MM! All gone. Milton couldn't piece Criss up together. He sighed again and pushed the thoughts away. His eyes searched for a subject for him to study. Anything but Criss.

Milton looked over to Jerry who was sitting across the table. Jerry seemed to be smirking? Milton can never understand what was going on in the Latino's head. Jerry was just so. So. So. Closed. It's like there's a wall shielding the world from him. Milton knew why Jerry shunned himself away and he respected his wishes but sometimes he just wished that he could understand Jerry. Even for once.

* * *

Jerry smirked to himself. He was rather intrigued by Criss. The guy was not simple as he seems. He knew what Criss or rather who Criss is. To be truthful, Jerry was happy. To have someone like him on the team could really change the prospects of the team. What he couldn't understand was why Criss didn't tell the team about himself. At least to Jerry, it was nothing shameful. But. Jerry couldn't care less. As long as Criss could help him, he didn't care about anything else.

* * *

Kelsey had never been so afraid. Just an hour ago, her Master had dismissed her, she was being summoned so fast again. Kelsey couldn't help but to think that something had gone terribly wrong. Her hands,shaking, she walked into the office.

" Kelsey!" Her master called. A slight smile to his tone.

Kelsey frowned. Master, happy? That's an rare occasion.

" Yes,Sir?"

" I was thinking, Kelsi." Her master paused.

Kelsey stiffened.

Kelsi. Her master had called her Kelsi. Only one other person had called her that. And Kelsey trusted her. A Lot. But it turns out, Realm's people are just full of liars.

Now, she loathed the name. And her master knew that.

" Sorry, i forgotten about your hatred to nicknames." He chuckled.

" Like i was saying, you said your powers aren't good enough because you haven't got any one to teach you,right?"

" Master, i apologized for that. I was just.."

Her master cut her off.

" You were correct."

" Huh?" Kelsey was confused.

" I do think you need someone to train with you." Her master said simply.

"With." Kelsey meant it as an question but it came out as a statement.

"Yes,with. Meet Kelly." Her master beckoned at the slender girl behind the curtains.

Kelsey eyes widened. She knew this girl.

* * *

**Yes, I'm going to stop here. Unless you haven't realized , i like leaving new OC's for the next chapter:D Sorry, practically no Kick, Greddie in this chapter but i had to explore the rest of the characters. There's was though a slight Jace. Just slight. Can you all guess who's Kelly? The answer is in the chapter! The one who can guess correctly wins...? A storyline to this story! The winner gets to write a chapter of the story with me! That is, if you want^.^ Please review to tell me your opinion on this chapter:)**

Details For Anonymous reviewers or for those who don't have a account.

To follow the story, you have multiple ways, if none of the ways worked for you,tell me in your next review and I'll try to help.)

1. Twitter- KellyDawnRoberts (I created this account just for fictioners there! For those who are logged users are welcome to follow too! :D

2. Email- kelsdrob ( Email me to receive updates. Just send me an email telling me you want to receive updates. Please put the subject as FanFiction- XOXO Darkness regins Update. When received email, i will send a confirmation email.)

I wanted to put Facebook as one of the ways but i was convinced not to. Anyway, if any of these options don't work for you, please tell me in your next review:)


	4. Criss first practice

**I have nothing to say except to thank all those who reviewed, favorite or alerted my story:) Oh yah, one person got who Kelly is:) Haha, congrats:D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It. My birthday is on the 24th of July, owners of Kickin It, if you know what i mean.. I would appreciate it very much.**

* * *

_Last on XOXO Darkness Regins._

_" Kelsey!" Her master called. A slight smile to his tone._

_Kelsey frowned. Master, happy? That's an rare occasion._

_" Yes,Sir?"_

_" I was thinking, Kelsi." Her master paused._

_Kelsey stiffened._

_Kelsi. Her master had called her Kelsi. Only one other person had called her that. And Kelsey trusted her. A Lot. But it turns out, Realm's people are just full of liars._

_Now, she loathed the name. And her master knew that._

_" Sorry, i forgotten about your hatred to nicknames." He chuckled._

_" Like i was saying, you said your powers aren't good enough because you haven't got any one to teach you,right?"_

_" Master, i apologized for that. I was just.."_

_Her master cut her off._

_" You were correct."_

_" Huh?" Kelsey was confused._

_" I do think you need someone to train with you." Her master said simply._

_"With." Kelsey meant it as an question but it came out as a statement._

_"Yes,with. Meet Kelly." Her master beckoned at the slender girl behind the curtains._

_Kelsey eyes widened. She knew this girl._

* * *

Kelly smiled. In this circumstances, smiling seems to be the right thing to do. As hard as it was for her, she knew it would be even harder on Kelsey. She looked at the frowning girl, her eyes wary. If she had any doubts, she didn't voice it out. That doesn't mean that Kelsey was going to make it any easier for her.

Knowing this silence might last, Kelly stucked out her hand.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Kelly Donna Smith. Call me Kelly."

Kelsey gave a small smile before letting her palm meet Kelly's.

" I'm Kelsey. Plain Kelsey."

" Plain? Your name's plain?"

Kelsey smiled.

" No, i meant, just call me Kelsey. I'm just plain, old, boring Kelsey."

" Oh." Kelly let out a giggle.

"Looks like you guys are getting along just fine." Master gave a dark smile before continuing.

" Well, I'll be going. Be prepared for tomorrow, girls." His last gaze directed at Kelsey.

Kelly counted. 10 seconds.

" What are you doing here?" Kelsey snarled.

" Visiting?" Kelly offered.

" Visit me? Why would the great oh so mighty Christabelle do that? Oh wait. You're not Christabelle. So Kelly's your new cover. And Donna? Seriously. Out of all names." Kelsey snickered.

Kelly sighed.

" My real name is " Christabelle Kelly Smith."

" I don't care. What i want to know is your motive."

"My motive?"

" Why are you here? Are you planning to defeat The Dark? It's impossible. Master is stronger."

"I .."

" Cat got your tongue? Kelllly." Kelsey pulled the last syllable.

" Kelsey! Don't be rude! I called for her." A strong voice was heard from behind her.

" Devin." She said.

" I called her here." Devin said once again.

" Why! She's from the realm!" Kelsey yelled.

" Exactly what i need." Devin drawled.

" She will betray you just like what she did to me!" Kelsey yelled at her brother again.

" She won't."

" Why is that so?" Kelsey demanded.

" Cause we have entwined. " Devin said while fighting a blush forming on his cheeks.

* * *

Criss sat up straight. He stared into the dark wall. His eyes not moving. Not that he could see though. This time, was different. Criss swear he saw the outline of the figure. He shook his head violently. He can't see, remember? He blinked his eyes and squinted again. Nothing. He sigh in relief. He fell back on his bed. His mind wandered back to the encounter with XOXO. That ginger head. Criss could ascertain that he don't like that boy. The boy is clever. Very clever. Criss up till now have never met anyone smarter than him. This boy. He sighed. The whole group was very different form all the rescue teams Criss have ever met. The striking blonde possess a great energy, the kind of energy Criss had not seen for a long time. And the bad boy, the brunette, his charming smile and his strong ability to control his powers successfully got Criss's envy. Criss have strong powers but they got out of control which is why Criss was defensive. He didn't want anybody hurt. The other brunette, Grace he thought was colorful. Very colorful. Criss smirked as he thought about the tall Latino boy. Criss knew the Latino had recognized him, he was glad that the boy didn't say anything. And there was the other blonde, the one who spoke up for the smart alec, Criss could tell that the girl was also smart. Just not as smart as him. And that cleared her off. Lastly, there was the African American. Quiet. Both have not exchanged a word but Criss already liked him. Criss smiled oddly. This team are all so different. All not the same. Their characters clashed. It's a wonder how they were able to work with each other up till now. Still, Criss can't deny. They were strong. Very strong and no matter how strong Realm 1 is, this group will soon surpassed them. Criss gave a deep breath before letting his eyes closed.

* * *

Criss snapped his eyes opened. Weird. Another figure. His hands reach out and swung wildly.

" Ouch!" The figure screamed.

"Blondie?"Criss tilted his head.

" I thought you called me ginger." The voice said.

" That's the Alec now."

" His name is Milton and I'm Julie." Julie reached her hand out.

" Hi Julie." Criss shook her hand.

" You are in a good mood." It was merely a statement.

" I had a good sleep." Criss replied as he picked up the bed sheets.

" Good. We are picking up Agate today in the late afternoon. Be ready in 5. We got practice." Julie held the door open.

" I'll be there."

Criss thought he could see Julie leave.

He closed his eyes and try to shake the thoughts out. No. Criss can't see and must not see. His powers... will hurt people if he see again.

He gave up and threw everything on the bed. He picked out his favorite bandana, tied it around his neck and closed the door behind him.

* * *

" You're on time." The first blonde spoke.

" Well yeah." Criss shrugged his shoulders.

" I'm Kim, that's Jack, Grace, Jerry, Eddie, Julie and Milton." She gestured to everyone while saying their names.

" Yesterday's encounter will never be spoke of again. We don't handle conflicts. Got it?"

"Yeah." Criss nodded.

" To work better, we need to know more about you." Kim glanced up at him.

Criss nodded again. Kim was definitely the leader. None of the rest spoke before her. He got that checked, if Kim was angry, the whole team will back her up. Criss made a mental note not to screw up in front of Kim.

" I'm 6'6 tall..."

" Not those info,your powers. " Grace sighed.

" I manipulate gravity and the atmosphere."

" That's all?" Jack asked, his eyes doubting.

"yes,that's all."

" We'll see what you got." Kim said as she walked into a transparent room with Milton.

" Eddie,you're first."

Eddie stood up facing Criss.

" Hi Eddie. " Criss smiled.

Eddie just stared emotionless at him.

" Okay.. Is this supposed to be a chatting session, cause it won't work till you talk."

Kim voice boomed around them.

" Okay. We are on. Ready, guys?"

" Ready? Ready for what?" Criss looked around.

" Okay. Ready, go!" Milton shouted.

" Go...where?" Criss asked again.

Eddie ignored him and closed his eyes.

" Eddie...are you okay? Why are you...OW! OWWWWWW!" Criss literally screamed.

"OWWWW! Are you OWWW doin OWWW that OWWWW! Stop OWWWWW it! " Criss shouted at Eddie.

Eddie slowly opened his eyes.

" Ed...die...why did you do that ...f..or.." Criss huffed.

" Criss, you managed to not die through Eddie's pain inducement for 2 minutes. You got one of the best timing." Kim talked into the mike.

" You mean if i cannot sustain, you'll just let me die?" Criss eyebrows furrowed.

" Yes. What use can you be of to us if you can't endure such minor pain." Kim's voice betrayed no emotion.

" You guys are..." Criss stopped.

" Wait. I'm one of the best timing?" Criss asked after a few seconds.

" Second place." Jack's muffled voice called.

" Second. Who's the first?"

" Me." Milton smirked lightly.

" Alec got first?" Disbelief crossed Criss.

Milton lips tightened into a grim line.

" Milton. M. I. L. T. O. N. Which part don't you understand." Milton seethed.

" S.M.A.R.T.A.L.E.C you are a smart alec." Criss countered.

"Guys." Grace tone, warning.

" Criss. Don't push it." Jerry looked Criss in the eye.

Criss backed down from Jerry's gaze.

"Any more practice?" He turned to Kim.

" Beep!Beep!"

Kim looked at Criss.

" No more practice. This is for real. The Agate is here."

* * *

**Boo Yah! Done. You know as much as i love you guys, i also love reviews! Treat it as my birthday pressie,okay? Review!**


	5. The Queen

**BOO! Imma back! Haha:D I know it took me long enough but i was busy. Competitions kept coming up and we had to schedule rehearsals in** **A LOT. Yep. **

**Do you guys know about the new promo for Jack and Kim. Oh gosh, i literally fainted. Rumor has it( haha;p if you get my joke) that its coming out on Hit the road Jack. Anyway you guys have to check it out! Its swag. Oh Milton is getting smarter... So if you keep watching, im bringing in a small part of the promo. Just the best part anyway. :):)  
**

**ON to the disclaimer:  
**

******I DO NOT ON KICKIN IT.** NONE OF THE THINGS I MENTIONED BELONGS TO ME. IM NOT THAT SMART TO HAVE SUCH A SWAG SHOW AND CAST WITH ME.  
THE PRODUCER AND DIRECTOR IS THE SMART GENIUS.  


* * *

Jack always loved this feeling. They were currently on their way to HQ. Kim was in the lead flying beside Milton's jet, Grace was levitating on her energy with Criss behind, Julie's on her BMW, Eddie was on his AutoSkates and Jerry was running next to Jack's motorcycle.

Everyone always knew to stay of XOXO's way when they're on the road thus the journey's always very smooth. Another good thing about having the road cleared is the attention. Passer-bys will always stop and stare in awe at the No 1 Team in The Realm. Fans will also crowd at the entrance of HQ,screaming to get their attention.

Nearing HQ, Jack picked up speed, ready to make a grand entrance. He left Julie, Eddie and Jerry behind and zoomed forward, past by Grace and caught up right under Kim and Milton. He could hear the fans now, determined, he slid down his seat and let his hand touched the ground. He picked up a rock and melted it into fuel, putting it in his motorcycle fuel container, he picked up speed again fully maximizing the new horsepower he got from the rock. The screams intensified when they saw Jack in a distance. Jack smirked and leaned forward. A safe few metres away, Jack held on to his bike and jumped up in the sky twirling and ended with a somersault. The fans chanted Jack's name as he landed on the ground. He flipped his hair and took off his sunglasses, winking at some girls down the aisle. The girls giggled but looked away when they saw someone else.

Annoyed that someone took the fans attention from 'The Jackson Anderson', Jack turned behind and shot the person an icy glare. The guy had on a black Armani Exchange watch, a Ralph Lauren 2 button black all season tuxedo and a polished black Louis Vuitton Loafer on his feet. Every part of him smelt rich. If that was not enough, he had sparkling sky blue eyes, golden hair that shines like the sun, broad shoulders, a muscular and slender body, he looked like an angel sent from heaven.

" Jackson." The voice said cheerfully.

"David." Jack sneered, disgust evident in his voice.

Jack, unlike the rest of the fans at the scene hated David. Wait. Scratch that. He loathe David. He was always the perfect good boy in everybody's eyes. The best son any parent could asked for. The coolest sibling any child could wished for. The kind and understanding friend any teenager could want. The outstanding, shining star any teacher would kill to have. The heartthrob who understands every girl's heart, the ladies man. He was just the perfect guy. Too perfect for Jack's liking.

"Jack," A slender hand touched his shoulders gently.

Jack break out of his trance and snapped his attention to the blonde.

" We have to go. Everyone ready?" The beautiful blonde glanced at Jack, double checking if he was alright.

Jack managed a smile for the blonde.

The eight of them together with David walked into the HQ.

They were lead through many corridors and doors that all was unfamiliar to Grace. The team had been to HQ a lot of times as their missions were always a success, they were duly rewarded for their hard work. This time however, they were lead to a totally different set of doors and rooms. They finally stopped in front of two giant doors. Both doors were sliver with gold flecks on it. In the middle of both doors , was a big blue butterfly. The guide knocked on the door thrice, rapidly.

"Come in."

The door opened and the guide stood aside, gesturing the team in.

Grace looked around the room in awe and saw that the room had the same effect on everybody else even the ever cool David and the hot tempered Criss Halen.

The room was simply decorated but it was grand and glorious. Everything in the room was either gold or sliver so it depicted a picture of royalty. In the middle of the room, stood a tall elegant lady. She had a star studded white dress that fall to the ground and soft flowing golden hair that stops at her waist,piercing electric blue eyes and a beautiful slender body. Her feet was clad in a gold diamond heels and her fingers was covered in exquisite blue silk gloves. She emitted a soft sun glow. She make the angel-like David looked like any common skank walking on the streets. What scared Grace was her face,her features was well defined and she looked a lot like Kim. She was like a grown version of Kim.

"Hello." Her voice sounded like music,it was soothing.

Breathing evenly now, Grace let a smile graced her lips.

"Hi," Grace was surprised how calm she sounded even though she was trembling.

The lady smiled at Grace before talking again.

" XOXO, " She paused.

"and David."

David nodded, still in awe of the beauty in front of him.

" Thank you for accepting the mission. I can't express my gratitude enough. I don't know who else to call. You guys are the best on the streets."

She smiled again. David felt his legs jellied. Her smile warmed David right to his toes. He steadied himself.

Kim cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry but you are?"

" Oh sorry. I forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Angelica. I'm the queen of this Realm."

Milton coughed.

" The ..Queen?"

"Yes, is there anything wrong?"

" NO, no,no. It's just... that ...i expected that the queen...oh nothing." Milton stumbled.

Criss smirked.

Milton cast a stare in Criss direction.

The queen smiled.

" I understand, not many people get to see the queen daily."

" I didn't know the king had such exquisite and refine taste. What a lucky bastard." David commented offhandedly.

Julie's head snapped in David's direction, Grace's jaw dropped, Eddie seemed to smile a bit, Kim sent a irritated look to David while Jack, Jerry and Criss smirked, each holding in laughter.

David's eyes widened when he realized he said that out loud.

" I'm sorry,my queen!"

The queen looked at David,bemused then started laughing. Her musical laughter infected the team and soon everybody started laughing. Even the quiet Eddie also laughed. Kim smiled too.

The laughter had died down with David still sulking.

A knock was heard.

" Come in." The queen said while straightening her dress.

The guide from before came in with a group of servants holding red pillow with protective shield around the pillow. The servants were also accompanied with The Royal Guards.

'This is It, Your highness." The guide bowed.

The queen turned to XOXO.

" XOXO, this is the Agate. Your mission is to protect it on its way to The Royal Infirmary. Previously, i had sent Criss to join your team as he had cause some trouble in his previous team so he will be accompanying you on this mission."

Milton bit his lips to stop himself from exclaiming 'I knew It!'

" Criss, you will stay in XOXO until i deem your behavior worthy. You have to understand such behavior is not accepted in The Royal Infirmary."

"You worked in The Royal Infirmary?" Julie blurted out, shocked.

"Yea, highest ranking officer." Criss boasted.

" Dude, you must have some swag powers. No wonder you lasted Eddie's pain inducement." Jack bro-punched Criss shoulders.

Kim coughed slightly.

" This time, your mission will also be accompanied with David. You will need his powers."

"WHAT?! THIS DUDE IS NOT GOING WITH US!" Jack shouted.

"Jack.." Kim warned .

Jack calmed down a bit but his anger could be still seen on his face.

"David's powers is needed when you past Devil's Cave. That cave belongs to The Dark so there may be traps. He will lead you out of there." The queen replied calmly.

" We can take them down, if not we will take the longer route." Jack answered stubbornly.

" The longer route will take you 3 months. We do not have that much time. You will take the shortcut. With David. No arguments."

Jack sighed , knowing there was no way out of this ,he followed Kim out of the door after they said their goodbyes to the queen.

* * *

Kelly sighed as she listened to Devin explaining the plan to the Darklings. The Darklings were tall buff men or woman in long black cloak. Kelly couldn't really tell. They were covered from head to toe. She caught Kelsey's stare again. Kelsey had been staring at her with a mixed expression. She knew Kelsey didn't trust her, hell she didn't even trust herself. True, she came with the intention to fight the Dark but once she saw Devin all the thoughts were gone. She knew she was in love with an enemy she didn't know well but yet she crave for him. Yet, Devin seemed to returned the feelings. She didn't know when the time come, which side will she be on, The Realm or The Dark.

She was confused and scared.

She had came as a spy but fallen in love with the enemy. From The Realm, she is supposed to provide intel on The Dark so that they can destroy and eliminate the citizens of The Dark, the world in which her lover and best friend,Kelsey resides. Yes, she still treats Kelsey as her best friend. Even though she had ulterior motives at first, she came to like and adore the beautiful girl. Kelly was sure that the siblings had her wrapped round their fingers caused her plans to destroy them failed when she knew them. She became to like Kelsey as a friend and had fallen in love with The Dark notorious killer.

From The Dark, she was expected to joined them in destroying The Realm. Her birthplace. Her home, where almost all her loved one resides. The place where she should be in. Her rightful place. Her beautiful home. She had absolutely no intention of destroying the place she loved most but she also had no intention of destroying a place that matters a lot to two of her loved ones.

She didn't know what to do but one thing's for sure.

'She was doomed.'


	6. Bye

Friends,

I'm sorry but I'll have to put this story on permanent hiatus. For memory sake, i will not delete the story so it will stay online. I know, its a new story of mine and giving up seems like a waste so I'm putting up for authors or whoever who wants it, just that you have to inform me by PM. Those who have no account but wish to have the story can tell me through email, kelslovewriting outlook. com

The reason I am killing this story because I'm really tied up in school likewise with other stories and since I had no ideas for this story for a very long time, I'm giving it up.

Also because I'm losing interest in Kick relationship and i see no point in writing anymore considering that they are already together in the show. I like the show by itself and enjoys watching how Kick will unravel itself and I'll just leave it to the writers to surprise me.

I really want to thank all the support you guys have given me, the PM's favourites and follows and even one special guest reviewer who took the step to contact me through email to tell me how great my story is. Thank you Jin124.

I hope we can still see each other in other categories in FanFiction or other websites such as SIYE for those Hinny fans :D.

NOTE: The email is only used for informing me if you want to take the story. Any other usage such as sending Junk mail or Advertisement is not advised.


End file.
